1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a flat panel display device, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, a field emission display device, a light emitting diode display device, an organic light emitting diode display device, etc., have been widely used.
Among them, the liquid crystal display device is applied to various fields since it has properties. e.g., development in mass production technique, easiness in driving, low power consumption, thin thickness, high-definition display quality, large-sized display screen, etc.